


Scared Straight: The Call

by glasswrks



Series: Scared Straight [4]
Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second story of my Crossing Jordan series. Some how I forgot to load this one after "Easy," so it comes across as the fourth story instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Straight: The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Title: “Scared Straight: The Call.”  
> Rating: T, to be on the safe side.  
> Copyright: Nov. 21st-Nov. 24th, 2002  
> Revised: Nov. 28th, 2002.  
>  **Spoilers:** For “Scared Straight.”  
>  **Disclaimer:** Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.  
>  **Notes:** This is a sequel to my first “C.J.” story, “Easy”. You should read that first before this one.  
>  **Thanks:** To Gatekeeper for going over the story and continuing to make sure I don’t butcher Jordan’s character.

***

“Doctor Cavanaugh... phone, line two.”

“Thanks, I’ll get it,” I say as I walk over to the nearest telephone, knowing I really don’t have time to answer it. “Hello, this is Doctor Cavanaugh, how can I help you.”

_“Hello...”_

I’m amazed how that simple phrase freezes me. All around me life moves forward while I’m caught in the moment.

_“Dr. Cavanaugh?”_

“Um, yeah, er... hello.” I managed to stammer.

_“Have I called at a bad time?”_

I look around quickly, shaking my head, “No, not at all.”

Which could have been considered a tiny lie by anyone else.

I had an autopsy to perform...

Reports to go over.

A million other things that I wasn’t about to tell her about.

_“Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt.”_

But suddenly, I sure wanted her to.

“You’re not. What can I do for you?”

_“I was calling to thank you...”_

“What for?”

_“For... Stephanie.”_

There was another pause in the conversation.

“Nothing to thank me for. It’s my job.” I cringe.

It’s my job. God, how lame does that sound.

It had been two months since the Goodman case.

We hadn’t spoken since the call I made to the station that night.

I had seen her though, in the newspapers, on television and in the courtroom, when I was called to give testimony.

I still listened to her program, so I knew it was her.

I knew her voice.

Sometimes I’d hear it in my dreams.

Which drives me crazy at times, because I would always wake up before anything happened.

“I guess I’ll let you go then.” Lisa said.

‘Let me go?’ I caught as I returned my attention to the phone call. “Doctor Fromer... Lisa.” I added quickly.

_“Yes.”_

Why am I nervous?

“Do you... would you like to getta drink - without the interruptions this time?” I ask, remembering the drink we almost had before Woody came and arrested her in connection with Stephanie’s murder.

I wanted to bust him in the jaw.

I knew she hadn’t killed Stephanie.

I had a gut feeling about it.

There was a pause as she thought it over.

_“I’d like that.”_

“Great.” I let out a breath I hadn’t known I’d been holding. “How about we meet at my Dad’s place? Say around eight? Do you need the address?”

_“No, I don’t need the address. I’ll always remember where I was when I was arrested.”_

The bitterness in her voice made me wince. Damn - that was the last thing I’d wanted to remind her of.

“We can go someplace else...” I begin to offer.

_“It’s fine. I’ll meet you there.”_

“Doctor Cavanaugh...” I hear in the background.

“I’ve got to go.”

_“Of course. I shouldn’t have kept you so long. I’ll see you tonight. Good-bye.”_

“Bye,” I say before hanging up. Turning around I head back to the autopsy bay. “Whatta we got here?” I ask out loud as I pick-up the file with the body’s information.

Placing the file aside, I grab the sheet and pull it down. Reaching overhead, I turn the microphone on and begin dictating.

“This is Doctor Jordan Cavanaugh...”

***

It’s after eight when I finally get to my dad’s place.

He waves at me from behind the bar. I know as soon as he’s done, he’ll come over for a visit.

I look around - my heart pounding in my chest- is she here?

I see her - I smile.

She’s here.

I walk over to the table where she’s sitting.

She raises her hand as she spots me.

Funny. I do the same thing.

I pull out the chair and sit down.

“Have you been waiting long?” I ask as I notice her wine glass. It doesn’t look as if she’s had a chance to drink any of it yet.

“No. I got here ten minutes ago. I hope you don’t mind if I ordered?”

“No, not at all. I would have.”

I’ve got to figure out why her smile makes me so warm?

My dad drops by bringing my drink. He looks at us, and before he leaves I get this look and I know I should expect to spill my guts. He offers his apologies to Lisa that he can’t stay and chat. But it’s a busy night from the looks of things.

I turn my attention back to Doctor Fromer.

We talk, for a long time.

And I’ve got to admit...

I like it.

Talking to her.

She reached out and grabbed my hand when I said something that made her laugh.

Now, I know that her smile makes me feel warm.

Her touch...

That’s a whole new ballgame.

I get this tingling sensation that starts at my hand and works its way down to the pit of my stomach.

I look down at our hands.

Everything has focused down to that.

The way her hand rests on mine, squeezing it gently.

I’m not sure how long I looked at our hands before I heard her calling my name.

“Doctor Cavanaugh...”

That had to stop.

“Jordan. I’d like it if you called me Jordan.” I told her as I look in her eyes.

There it is again- that smile.

She nods.

“Jordan...”

“Yeah?”

“I have to go.”

“Go? We just got here.” I tell her.

She laughs.

“We have been here two hours already.”

I quickly look down at my watch.

She’s right.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you.” I said, which was the truth. I had no idea where the time had gone.

“I had a wonderful time. And if it wasn’t for an appointment I have in the morning...”

“You don’t have to explain.” I tell her.

She looks at me kinda puzzled like.

“I’m not explaining. I don’t want you to think I wasn’t enjoying myself. Because I was and I’d still be doing so except for my appointment.” she says, squeezing my hand as if trying to get her point across.

Now normally, I’m not a touchy-feely type of person.

The only person that I’m close to is my father.

Yet, here she is, touchin’, holdin’ and squeezing my hand.

And.

I don’t mind.

Not a bit.

The fact is ...I kinda like it.

“Maybe we can do this again?” I ask as we both stand up.

That smile I keep noticing...

It’s nothing compared to the one she’s givin’ me now. It lights up her whole face.

“I’d like that, Jordan.”

I find that I enjoy the way she says my name.

“Where are you parked?”

“Just out front.”

“Could I walk...”

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” she tells me. She holds out her hand and I shake it.

Before I know it, she leans forward.

I can’t tell if I’ve felt her lips on my cheek or not.

But...

I do feel her breath on my ear, it’s warm, moist and it makes me shiver.

“Thanks for a wonderful evening.”

I swallow, “Anytime.”

“Good-night Jordan.”

“‘Nite Lisa.”

I watch as she leaves and right then and there I decide I’m glad I took the call.

The End.


End file.
